Break
by StephanieSykes
Summary: Él la ama con sus ojos verde jade brillantes de secretos y Sakura lo ama, porque él nunca pregunta. SasuSaku.


**Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Kishi-sama. Un poco de Ooc, AU y nosequemierda estaba pensando cuando escribí esto.**

* * *

**Break**

_Capítulo único_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Rosa

Tenía dieciséis y decidió teñirse el cabello de rosa. Cuando él la vio pensó que era algo así como un rosa algodón de azúcar si estaba directo al sol, pero de noche a la luz de las farolas parecía más rosa chicle. Él, de todas formas, odiaba el dulce. A Sakura no le importaba, ella detestaba el antiguo color castaño soso de su cabello. Le recordaba a su madre, y ella detestaba – pero no, no lo hacía – a su madre.

Él había dicho algo como.

—Odio tu cabello.

Sakura le sonrió con los ojos. Sasuke amaba sus ojos, pero nunca _(nunca, nunca, nunca)_ se lo diría; eran dos pozos verde jade con una inocencia rota, brillantes de tantos secretos. También amaba su cabello rosa chiclealgodóndeazúcar, pero el odiaba el dulce y era un Uchiha así que jamás admitiría algo así, Naruto lo tacharía de _marica. _No. Él era un Uchiha.

—Pues a mí me gusta —había respondido con las mejillas infladas con esa actitud de niña pequeña. Aunque tenía dieciséis y el alma rota. —Soy algo así como diferente. El castaño es demasiado normal. Hinata tiene el pelo azul, bueno, no azul _azul_. — y movía las manos. Pequeñas, blancas y delicadas, para restarle importancia. —e Ino tiene ese color dorado que, ya sabes…

Y Sasuke dejaba de escuchar mirando como el tono rosa algodón de azúcar pasaba a un rosa chicle conforme iba oscureciendo y las farolas iluminaban – pero no demasiado – la calle. Entonces ella miraba directo a sus ojos ónix canturreando un _"Sasuke-Kun. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun"_ y por momentos pensaba que su nombre se desgastaría. Luego ella reía, con su risa de campanas de viento en primavera, las mejillas sonrosadas como un par de fresas y la nariz respingona, pequeña y llena de pecas, se arrugaba graciosamente. Ella era así, como las flores y el caramelo, con una voz de chocolate fundido y el cabello largo _largolargolargo_, que antes era castaño soso, pero a él le gustaba de las dos formas.

Sakura volvía a su cháchara sobre tonos de pelo azul y dorado, sobre los ojos perla de Hinata y lo mucho que amaba mirar por las ventanas que eran los ojos de Naruto, pero que no le gustaban tanto como los de él _(—porque me gustan más tus ojos Sasuke-kun— le decía con una sonrisa en los pozos verde jade de pupilas dilatas.)_ A Sasuke no le importaba y se encogía de hombros. También pensaba – muy en el fondo, pero jamás lo diría – que los ojos de Naruto eran dos grandes y azules ventanas (a su alma, brillante, vibrante y caliente de vida) y seguían caminando. Ella toda rosa y verde jade, porque es como manzanas con caramelo, flores y arcoíris. Se ponía a danzar torpe entre los postes de luz y los pequeños perfectos jardines de la calle residencial, canturreando su nombre y hablando estupideces sobre niños rubios de ojos perla, ventanas, películas antiguas y de cómo le gustaban las diademas y las cintas para el pelo.

Él lo sabía, la conocía perfectamente desde aquel día en que Mikoto Uchiha decidió que era momento de que el pequeño _Sasu-chan_ hiciera amiguitos, que ella tenía miles de secretos, la inocencia perdida y el alma pequeñita escondida tras espesas pestañas negras. Pero él no era nadie para exigirle respuestas, aunque tenían ocho cuando se conocieron y diez cuando el entendió lo que había en ese par de ojos verde _(—verde limón—según Naruto)_. Porque Sasuke es nieve en el invierno, café en verano y negro como sus ojos _negronegronegro_ como el carbón y no entiende de sentimientos. Así que cuando la ve ahí bailando a su alrededor, hablando estupideces y riendo como campanita, sabe que la ama. La ama con secretos, con un pasado feo, con pelo rosa chicle, labios de fresas y chocolate fundido y ojos brillantes de mentiras.

Y la besa. Bajo la luz de una farola tintineante, rodeados de nieve y con los dedos de las manos congelados. Ella responde tímida – como siempre – luego deseosa, le come el alma (porque ella no tiene, nop, no tiene) y Sasuke se deja, no le importa si le succiona la vida con un beso. Porque ella intenta escapar de sus demonios, él es la única persona que la entiende y nunca pregunta.

Por eso lo ama.

_Se aman._

* * *

Más que nada lo escribí en un principio para buscar una Beta (: para mis arranques de inspiración y eso.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
